Ichimaru and the Writer
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: In the real world, writer Yuki Okayama writes about the Soul Society and those who inhabit it. However, when she's chased into the SOul Society by a hollow, her world gets turned upside down. Also, what happens when a Quincy falls for Soul Reaper.
1. Coming to the Soul Society

Bleach

Ichimaru and the Writer

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Bleach.

Side note- Please read and review.

Chapter one

Yuki remembered that day so well. It was a gray cloudy day. As Yuki walked from her small apartment to her school, it started to rain. She pulled out her umbrella, so she could stay dry. When she finally got to school, she went straight to her first class. When she got there, she took her seat and pulled out her notebook. She was a writer, a somewhat famous writer too. She had thought of some new ideas for her latest book, so she began to write them down. She stopped when she saw him walk in. Uryû Ishida. The only man in her classes that could make her laugh. He took his seat next to her. She was extremely shy when he was around. She didn't know why, but she just felt so . . . it's hard to explain. He looked over at her and saw her notebook.

"So, what are you writing now Yuki," Uryû asked, in his low voice.

"Um, just a new idea for my next book," Yuki replied as she handed him her notebook, "Want to read it?"

"No, I'll read it when it comes out."

Class started and Yuki stayed quiet as usual. She was the smartest person in her class, besides Uryû. After eight dull hours of school, Yuki walked home. As she walked home, she saw some sort of creature. She didn't know what it was. She was alone in this part of town. It looked straight at her. Then it charged. She began to run for her life. She saw a bright light. Then, she felt a warm feeling on her side. She looked down to see that her white school shirt was stained red with blood. The monster had somehow cut her, and good too. She continued to run for the light, but as she got closer she saw it was a gate of some sort. She dove into it. Everything went dark for a moment, but when it brightened up she could see that she was in a town. She got up and began to walk along the stoned paths of the town. It was empty. Not a single person was there. She suddenly heard a cracking noise come from behind her. She turned around and saw that the monster had followed her here. She began to run again. Her wound was still bleeding and she was losing a lot of blood. The tips of her long white hair, that had touched the side of her wound, were now red with the blood. She made it to a large stone complex. She pulled at the large wooden door, but it was locked. She turned and saw the monster was only twenty feet away. She was trapped. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man came with a long black sword. With one deadly slash, he split the monster in two. It disappeared. She slid down the wall and sat on the ground. She covered her wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't stopping. Her sight began to blur and she passed out.

Another man came walking out of the gate. He had the exact same uniform on as the other one. He looked over at Yuki and then at the man.

"So the hollow was after her," Aizen asked.

"Yes it was," Gin replied, "Luckily I sensed it in time and saved her."

"Well, not yet. The poor girl is wounded. Take her to medical room."

"Sure thing."

Gin picked up Yuki and began to carry her to the medical room. When he arrived to the medical room, he laid her down on a cot on the floor. He then bandaged her wounds and left her there to rest. When he got back to the front, he saw Aizen looking through a brown backpack.

"I take it that's the girl's," Gin smiled.

"Yes," Aizen replied, "I think you should see this."

Gin walked over and saw that Aizen had a small notebook in his hands. Both him and Aizen read the contents. They looked at each other.

"I think we should tell Byakuya," Gin stated.

Back in the land of the living, Uryû was walking to Ichigo's house. He hadn't seen Yuki since yesterday and he was getting worried. While he was walking, he met up with Orihime.

"Uryû, have you seen Yuki," Orihime asked.

"No, I was about to ask you the same question," Uryû replied.

"So you're going to Ichigo's house to see if she's there?'

"Yeah."

"I'll come too."

The two of them continued their walk to Ichigo's house. When they got there, they saw Ichigo walk out of his house. Orihime and Uryû ran to meet him.

"Hey Ichigo," Uryû stated, "have you seen Yuki?"

"I was just going over to your place to ask you the same thing," Ichigo replied.

"Well, if she's not with you and she's not with us then where is she," Orihime asked.

"I don't know," Uryû replied.

Back in the Soul Society, Yuki was just waking up. She saw that she was in a medical room of some sort. She got up and grabbed her bandaged side. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound itself still hurt. She began to head for the door and cracked it open. She could hear people talking, but their voices were far away. She crept out into the hallway and began to walk down the corridor. She froze when she heard voices coming from down the hall. She ducked into a room next to her. She cracked the door open to see who the people were.

"Are we going to go see the girl Kenny," Yachiru asked.

"Yes," Kenpachi replied, "Gin wanted us to check on her."

"Great."

The two of them continued down the hall and disappeared. Yuki closed the door and turned to examine the room.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," Gin stated.

Yuki turned and came face to face with Gin. He smiled his usual smile and Yuki backed away. He remained where he was.

"Who are you," Yuki asked, he voice trembling with fear.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru," Gin replied.

Yuki let out a low laugh, but quickly stopped when she felt the pain in her side. Gin looked at her with an expression of surprise.

"What's so funny," Gin asked.

"This has got to be a joke," Yuki replied, "Okay, you got me guys."

"I don't understand."

"One of my friends hired you to say I'm Gin Ichimaru. I'm from your books."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"You should know," Another voice said.

Gin and Yuki looked and saw Byakuya standing in the doorway. He had his usual I'm better than you look on his face. Yuki backed all the way against the wall. She didn't fear him. She just wanted to get far enough way, just in case she had to get away.

"Who are you," Byakuya asked.

"Yuki," Yuki replied, "Yuki Okayama."

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I don't know. There was this monster chasing me and this bright light. I don't even know where here is! So why don't you just back off, Byakuya!"

"You know my name?"

"Oops, sorry. You just look so much like the Byakuya from my books."

"About your books. What are they about?"

"You answer my questions first. Where am I?"

"The Soul Society."

"Hahaha, yeah right. Okay, seriously who hired you guys?"

"No one hired us."

"You guys do realize it's not real. It's a book."

"This is real."

Byakuya grabbed Yuki's arm and violently pulled her away from the wall. Yuki struggled and fought back, but Byakuya was much stronger than she was. She finally, with her free hand, smacked Byakuya across the face. He let go of her arm and she began to run.

"You always get violent," Gin stated.

"Well, what was I supposed to do," Byakuya asked.

"Be kind for once. I'll talk to her. A girl who can slap you must have great power."

Gin walked out and went searching for Yuki.


	2. Her Books are Reality

Chapter 2

In a completely different part of the complex, Yuki was hiding. She clutched at the bandages. Her wound hurt, but not as much as it did before. Yuki cautiously made her way out into the empty hallway. She was completely alone, well at least she thought she was alone. She walked around until she bumped into Aizen. She turned around and saw Kenpachi and Kyôraku blocking her only ways of escape.

"Please my dear," Aizen stated, "We just want to talk to you."

"No, you're lying," Yuki replied, in a trembling voice.

"He's right, we just want to talk," Kyôraku said.

"I don't know anything okay," Yuki shouted in reply, "So just leave me alone."

Suddenly, Yuki began to hear a strange, but lovely melody. She dropped to her knees and then fell unconscious. Aizen turned to Kyôraku.

"It was only a mere sleeping spell," Kyôraku stated, "She'll be fine in a few hours."

Kenpachi picked her up and began to walk with the others back to Gin's room.

Yuki woke hours later in Gin's room. Gin was sitting on the floor reading one of Yuki's books. He kept reading as she sat up.

"Sleeping spell," Yuki stated.

"You shouldn't have been surprised," Gin replied, "He used the exact same one on Lushea in chapter two of your first book."

"Thanks. I still can't believe this place, you people are the real deal. Am I dead?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I slapped Byakuya!"

"Took him by surprise too."

"No one touches him and LIVES!"

"You're still alive. However, you have a great spiritual pressure."

"Really? I shouldn't. I'm just a normal girl."

"Well, if I'm right, which usually I am, you're Lushea."

"Come again?"

"You're books are obviously about us. Not just that, though. They're about the future."

"I see. So I can predict the future. Now that you say that, it is kind of odd how I knew exactly where to run in order to hide from you guys. Maybe you're right."

"I am. So tomorrow we'll start your training."

Gin began to get up and walked out the door. Yuki stood up and ran after him.

"What do you mean, 'start my training'," Yuki asked.

"It's very simple," Gin smiled, "You have to learn to become a Soul Reaper."

"Um . . . Become a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes."

"You are out of your mind! I can't become a Soul Reaper!"

"You will. I'll train you. Now, if you would go with Momo, she'll get you a uniform."

Momo came from around the corner and grabbed Yuki's wrist. She began to drag her the other way. Finally, after minutes of walking along the many winding corridors, they arrived in another Soul Reapers room. She presumed that it was Momo's.

Back in the land of the living, Uryû, Orihime, and Ichigo were walking down the street. They were on their way to Yuki's apartment. Surely if she wasn't anywhere else, she'd be there. They finally arrived outside the apartment building. They went up to the top floor and stopped outside apartment 268, Yuki's apartment. Uryû had been here many times and remembered exactly where she kept her spare key. HE reached above the door jam and, in his hand, had a golden door key. He opened the door and all three of them walked in. They expected to see Yuki sitting at her writing desk with her laptop, but she wasn't there.

"Yuki are you home," Orihime asked.

The apartment remained silent. Uryû walked a little further into the living. He remembered what Yuki had told him. "If I'm not at my desk or in my apartment, I'm probably out on the terrace." He continued to walk in the small apartment until he came to the glass door that lead to the terrace. Yuki wasn't there either. He went back to the others.

"So she's not here," Ichigo stated, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but I need to find her," Uryû replied.

Uryû began to walk out the door, but Ichigo stepped in front him, blocking the door. Uryû simply gave Ichigo a look that said, "Move out of my way."

"You're not in this alone," Ichigo stated, "I'll help you."

"I'll help too," Orihime said.

"Okay, first we need to go see Urahara," Uryû stated, "Maybe he'll know something."

Back in the Soul Society, Gin walked into the office to see Momo. He expected to see Yuki, but she wasn't there. Finally, Yuki walked into the office dressed in a uniform. It was just like the others, all black with a belt and really baggy pants. She wore her long white hair back in a single long braid. Gin smiled his usual smile.

"You look good in that," Gin stated.

"Thanks," Yuki replied, "Before I start my training, I need to pick up a few things from my apartment in the land of the living. Do you mind if I go?"

"I'll give you two days to gather your things and say goodbye to your friends."

"Thanks."

Yuki walked out and into the hallway.

Back at Yuki's apartment, Ichigo, Uryû, and Orihime were staying there. They wanted to see if Yuki would come back. They all jumped when they heard the front door to the apartment open. They ran to see who it was. To their surprise it was Yuki. Uryû was the first one to run to her. He caressed her gentle body in his arms.

"Thank God you're okay," Uryû stated.

"Uryû," Yuki cried, "I've missed you, but I don't have time. I only have two days here."

"What do you mean," Ichigo asked.

"It's a long story," Yuki replied, "here's the short version. The Soul Society is real and apparently I'm a Soul Reaper. I'm going to begin my training in two days."

"What," Rukia asked, "A Soul Reaper, you? Wait, who's going to train you? My brother?"

"Who's your brother," Yuki asked in reply.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Rukia replied.

"By . . . Byakuya," Yuki stammered, "is your brother?"

"Well, yeah," Rukia replied.

"Okay, I just came by to pick a few things and then return to the Soul Society for my training," Yuki stated.

"You didn't answer Rukia's question," Ichigo replied, "Who's training you?"

"Gin Ichimaru," Yuki said in a low voice.

"That should be interesting," Rukia commented.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get my stuff," Yuki stated.

The others turned toward the door and began to walk out. Well, everyone except Uryû. He remained standing in his spot and gazed at Yuki. Yuki turned to face him.

"Something bothering you," Yuki asked.

"No, it's just," Uryû began, "Would you like to stay with me?"

"You're serious?"

"Of course. If you're only going to spend two more days here, I'd like to be with you."

"Thanks. Oh no!"

"What?"

"I just remembered. My deadline was today. I didn't mail my new book. Oh no."

"Don't worry, I mailed it for you."

"You did that for me?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"


	3. Training, a Ball, and an Attack

Chapter 3-

Two days had passed and Yuki was back in the Soul Society. She had met up with Gin and the two of them were in the third squad's training area. Gin stood in the center of the training area, grinning his foxy grin.

"So what's the first day of my training," Yuki asked, "a dummy? Sparring?"

"Summoning your Zanpaku-tô," Gin replied.

"You're serious. I don't even know what name to call upon."

"I think you do. Just calm your senses and concentrate."

Yuki took a deep breath and began to concentrate. She could see the Zanpaku-tô that was to be hers. She tried to call its name, but none came to her mind. She thought and thought. Finally a name came to her.

"Rise from the Ashes, Furuifiinikkusu (Ancient Phoenix)," Yuki called.

The Phoenix itself appeared before her. Its essence of pure fire heated the entire atmosphere. In its talons it held the Zanpaku-to. Suddenly, the Zanpaku-tô appeared in her hands. She observed the black blade and the red handle. She came out of her concentration with the sword still in her hands. Gin applauded.

"Very good, Yuki," Gin commented, "You have successfully called upon your Zanpaku-tô on the first day of training."

"Now what," Yuki asked.

"Now, we end your training for the day," Gin replied as he exited the training area.

Yuki began to wonder around, with her new Zanpaku-tô in its fiery red sheath. She walked around the entire barracks, but everywhere she went seemed empty. She finally continued to walk until she came to a wide open area. It was lined with cherry trees that were in bloom. The pink petals floated on the breeze. She could see some other Soul Reapers toward the other side. She decided to go over and introduce herself.

"Hello," Yuki called to the other Soul Reapers.

As soon as they heard that, they walked up to Yuki. One was bald and the other had straight black hair and was wearing a fake kind of turtle neck thing.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Okayama," Yuki introduced, "and you two are?"

"How rude of us Ikkaku," Yumichika stated, "I am Yumichika and this is Ikkaku. You're the girl that Captain Ichimaru is training, right?"

"Yes." Yuki replied.

"I see you have your Zanpaku-tô already," Ikkaku stated, "It took me two months to call upon my Hozuki-maru. You must be one quick learner."

"I guess so," Yuki replied, "Can you guys kind of give me a tour around here. I'm completely lost."

"Sure, it would be our pleasure to help one as beautiful as you," Yumichika replied, with a smile.

"Thank you," Yuki thanked.

The three of them walked around the main fort of the large complex, which consisted of much more than this. As they walked, Yuki began to learn more and more about what it meant to be a Soul Reaper. When they were rounding a corner, they met up with Renji.

"Hey Renji," Yuki greeted cheerfully.

"Don't forget me," Yachiru chuckled as she popped out from behind Renji.

"Hey Yuki what are you doing with these two," Renji asked looking at Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"They were just giving me a tour," Yuki replied.

"A tour huh," Renji stated, "Mind if Yachiru and I..."

"And me," Rangiku interrupted as she came running up to them.

"And Rangiku come along," Renji finished.

"Not at all," Yuki stated.

The group of six began the tour once more. As they walked, they came upon a room that was being decorated with extravagant decorations. Yuki stopped and simply stared at all of the beautiful decorations.

"What's this for," Yuki asked.

"The annual 13 Court Guard Squads Ball," Rangiku replied.

"Ball?"

"Yes," Yumichika replied, "Every year we host a ball for all Soul Reapers to attend."

"It gives us a chance to relax," Ikkaku stated.

"Female Assistant Captains always accompany their male Captains," Rangiku said.

"Really," Yuki replied, "So who are you going with, Rangiku?"

"My Captain, of course," Rangiku stated.

"Oh right, so what if a Captain doesn't have a female Assistant Captain," Yuki asked.

"Then he asks someone else," Yachiru replied.

"Normally, it would be either the highest ranked female in his squad or any other female," Renji stated.

"So it looks like you have a good chance of either going with Gin or," Rangiku started to say.

"Or who," Yuki asked, her tone turning bitter.

"Or one of the other Captains," Yumichika interrupted.

"Like who Yumichika," Yuki asked.

"Like Captain Kuchiki," Ikkaku replied.

"The day Byakuya asks me to this dance is the day the sun freezes," Yuki coldly stated as she walked away from the group.

She began to walk back to her room in the main complex. AS she walked, she thought about the ball. She never liked parties. Maybe it was the fact that she never fit in. As Yuki thought, she accidentally tripped. She began to fall forward, but was stopped by something. Well, it was more of a someone. She looked up into the grinning face of Gin. She quickly corrected her posture.

"Are you alright," Gin asked in his low, calming voice.

"Fine, thank you," Yuki replied, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my room."

Yuki walked past Gin hurriedly. Her cheeks turned bright red as she quickened her pace. She made a fool of herself back there. Not to mention, what would she do if Gin came to ask her to the ball? She finally reached her room. She ran inside and shut the door. As she turned around, she saw Byakuya sitting on her bed. Her eyes dilated and her hand began to tremble.

"Finally, you're back," Byakuya stated as he stood up from her bed.

"Can I help you," Yuki asked.

"I just wanted to talk," He replied as he sat back on her bed, "Come on sit."

Yuki sat next to Byakuya, his emotionless expression still holding.

"So what's on your mind," Yuki asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior when we met," Byakuya stated.

"Oh, well, don't worry about it," Yuki replied with a smile.

"I also wanted to ask you something. Would you accompany. ..."

At that moment Gin walked in the room.

"Sorry to intrude, but Head Captain Yamamoto needs to speak with you Byakuya," Gin stated.

"Sure," Byakuya replied as he stood up and left the room.

The room was now filled with silence. Gin casually walked over to Yuki, his foxy grin remaining. He looked down at her.

"So, I take it you know about the ball," Gin asked.

"Yes, why do you ask," Yuki asked in reply.

"Well, one, in your first book, your character attends a ball. Two, I was chosen to come up with the theme. Three, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the ball."

"Okay, my turn. How many of my books did you read?"

"All of them."

"You've read all four?"

"They're very good. I can't wait for book five."

"Two, what's the theme?"

"In your book, you made it Victorian, so Victorian. Also, I thought it might be fun."

"Three, it would be my honor to accompany you to the ball."

"Thank you, sorry to question you and run, but I need to attend a very important meeting."

"Sure."

Gin exited the room, leaving Yuki all alone once more. She got up and looked in the mirror. She gazed out at the trees that were reflected in the mirror. She also caught a glimpse of something or someone. She ran to her window, trying to find what she had seen reflected in her mirror. She turned her back to the window and sat on the floor. She was considering staying here in the Soul Society, but only until she developed her Soul Reaper powers fully. She glanced up at the mirror and drew her Zanpaku-to. She then turned and blocked the sword of a masked intruder. She got up and ran out of her room. The intruder followed her, his sword still drawn.

"Of all the times for there not to be any Soul Reapers in the hall," Yuki thought, "Now had to be the time."

She continued to run, until she came upon a dead end. She turned to face the intruder. The intruder charged at her. She deflected his sword away from her heart and into her left shoulder. Yuki kicked the man out of the way and began to run again. Hopefully with any luck, she'd run into Kenpachi or Aizen or anyone. She kept glancing back to see the intruder was still following her. The wound on her left shoulder bled profusely. She rounded a corner and ran into Aizen. Aizen stopped her, and as he put his hand on her shoulders he felt the blood on her left shoulder.

"Yuki you're injured," Aizen stated.

"Someone's after me," Yuki replied, in a trembling voice, "They're right behind me."

Aizen looked around the corner, but saw no one there. He turned back to Yuki, who had put her Zanpaku-to back in its sheath and covered her wound.

"We need to get you to the fourth squad's medical unit," Aizen stated.

"Please, there was someone there," Yuki replied.

"I know, I felt the spiritual pressure, but I couldn't see the person. Now come on, we need to hurry, before you lose any more blood."


	4. The Promotion

Chapter 4-

Moments later, in the fourth squad's medical room, Yuki was sitting there as one of the nurses bandaged her wound. As soon as she was finished, Gin came running into the room. Unlike previous times, he was not smiling. Instead he wore a very worried look upon his face. He rushed to Yuki's side.

"What happened," Gin asked, a great worry filled his voice.

"I was attacked," Yuki replied, as calmly as she could, "by an intruder."

"Are you injured?"

"He got me in the shoulder, but I'll live."

"We are currently looking for the intruder who attacked you. When we find him, we shall interrogate him and make him tell us why he targeted you."

"Thank you, Gin."

"I should have been there with you. If I were there, I could have protected you."

"Gin, sit down."

Yuki motioned for Gin to sit next to her on the bed. He sat next to her.

"Don't blame yourself," Yuki stated, "It was a random attack. No one could have predicted that someone would attack me as soon as you left the room."

"Still," Gin replied, "I should have been there. Captains should be there for their pupils."

"Okay getting off topic, what was that meeting about?"

"You'll find out soon."

"What?"

"Never mind, I think some people have come to see you."

Gin began to smile his old smile and turned toward the door. He stood up and opened it, to reveal Yumichika, Renji, Ikkaku, Momo, Rangiku, and Yachiru. They all ran in and ran to Yuki.

"ARE YOU OKAY," The six of them shouted in unison.

"I'm fine you guys," Yuki laughed, but soon stopped as she felt pain in her wound.

"Thank goodness he didn't damage that beautiful face of yours," Yumichika commented.

"Yumichika, if you say the word beautiful or any of its synonyms one more time," Yuki threatened, "I am going punch you, in the face."

"At least she didn't lose her personality," Ikkaku stated.

"I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm going to walk back with Gin," Yuki said as she stood up and walked over to Gin.

She waved at them just before she left the room. As the two of them walked back to the main complex, they remained silent. Gin kept looking straight forward as Yuki looked up at him. She didn't know what it was. Maybe his hair of silver, his voice that took away any pain, or his gentle grin. Something about him made her feel like she was at home.

"We're not going back to my room are we," Yuki asked.

"No, we're going to see Head Captain Yamamoto," Gin replied.

They walked to the meeting room of the 13 Squad Captains. As soon as they entered, Gin went to stand in his place leaving Yuki all alone in the center of the room. The Captains gazed at Yuki and talked in low whispers. Yuki looked at Head Captain Yamamoto.

"It's an honor to meet you Head Captain Yamamoto," Yuki stated, with a bow.

"Do you know why I summoned you here," Yamamoto asked.

"No sir."

"It is because you were recommended by five Captains to become an Assistant Captain."

"Really? Me?"

"Yes, and now I thought you might like to see the final decision from the other Captains. I have already voted in your favor."

"I SoiFon, Captain of squad two," SoiFon stated, "Vote in her favor. She would be a valuable warrior to have."

"I Gin Ichimaru, Captain of squad three," Gin said, "Vote in her favor."

"I Retsu Unohana, Captain of squad four, vote in her favor," Unohana stated, "The Phoenix brings healing and life. It would be a great help to my squad."

"I Sôsuke Aizen, Captain of squad five, vote in her favor," Aizen said.

"I Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad six, vote in her favor," Byakuya stated.

"I Sajin Komamura, Captain of squad seven, vote in her favor," Komamura said.

"I Shunsui Kyôraku, Captain of squad eight, vote in her favor," Kyôraku stated.

"I Kaname Tôsen, Captain of squad nine, vote in her favor," Tôsen stated.

"I Tôshirô Hitsugaya, Captain of squad ten, vote in her favor," Tôshirô said.

"I Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of squad eleven vote in her favor," Kenpachi stated.

"I Mayuri Kuroshutji, Captain of squad twelve, vote in her favor," Mayuri stated, "It shall give me a chance to study her rare Zanpaku-to."

"And finally, I Jûshirô Ukitake, Captain of squad thirteen, vote in her favor," Jûshirô stated.

Yuki merely stood there in shock. All thirteen Captains had approved for her to become an Assistant Captain.

"Congratulations, Assistant Captain Yuki Okayama," Yamamoto stated.

"Thank you," Yuki replied, "Who's Assistant Captain am I?"

"That would be me," Gin stated as he stepped forward.

"Ichimaru was the first person to recommend you," Yamamoto explained.

"Thank you, all of you," Yuki stated, "I am truly honored."

"This meeting is dismissed," Yamamoto said.

Everyone walked out of the room and into the hall. Yuki walked out with Gin and stood out there in the hall. She was still in shock over the fact that she was now Gin's Assistant Captain.

"Thank you Gin," Yuki stated.

"It wasn't all me you know," Gin replied.

"Oh, that's right. Who were the other four?"

"That would be us," Aizen stated.

Aizen, Tôshirô, and Jûshirô walked over to Gin and Yuki.

"Thank you so much," Yuki thanked.

"Don't mention it," Aizen stated.

"You deserve it," Jûshirô replied.

"It's so nice when people you haven't even met think you're good enough to become an Assistant Captain," Yuki stated.

"I knew it when I first felt your spiritual pressure after your first day of training," Tôshirô commented.

"How come," Yuki asked.

"I think he's talking about the fact that you wield the Furuifiinikkusu (Ancient Phoenix) Zanpaku-to," Jûshirô replied, "It is rare for it choose a master, for it holds a great power."

"Sorry, I hate to get off topic, but who's the other Captain that recommended me," Yuki asked.

"Oh, that would be Byaku...," Kyôraku started to say, "I guess he's not here."

"Please excuse me," Yuki stated as she walked away from the group.

She walked down the empty halls of the main complex. Her mind was reeling at the fact that she was made an Assistant Captain. Also, she was Gin's Assistant Captain! Her day couldn't get any better. As she walked alone, back to her room, she felt an unusual spiritual pressure. She turned around, but saw no one. As soon as she turned around, she saw an arrow on the wall. She followed it and it lead to another arrow. She kept following them until she reached a door. She opened the door, only to see a dark room. She turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE," People shouted in unison.

Renji, Momo, Yachiru, Nanao, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku came up and greeted Yuki. She smiled at them. The room was decorated in streamers, balloons, and flowers. She saw a cake in the back on a table.

"What's this," Yuki asked.

"This is your official Assistant Captain Coronation party," Yachiru stated.

"You guys did this for me," Yuki asked.

"You deserve it," Momo said.

"I don't know what to say," Yuki replied, as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Yumichika stated, as he wiped away a tear from her face, "You'll stain your beautiful face."

Suddenly, Yuki reached back and slapped Yumichika so hard he went flying into Ikkaku's arms. She wiped away the rest of the tears, as Yumichika recovered from the surprise attack. He held his hand to his right cheek, where she had struck him.

"What was that for," Yumichika asked.

"I warned you," Yuki replied, "If you said the word beautiful or any of its synonyms one more time, I was going to punch you in the face. Be lucky I only slapped you."

"That hurt," Yumichika stated as he gave Yuki the most pathetic looking face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here I'll make it feel better," Yuki replied.

Yuki went over to Yumichika and removed his hand from his cheek. She then kissed him on the cheek where she had hit him.

"Feel better," Yuki asked.

"Much," Yumichika smiled.

"Come on, let's celebrate," Rangiku stated as everyone picked a cup of tea, "To Assistant Captain of Squad three, Yuki Okayama."

Back in the land of the living, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryû, Orihime, and Chad had all gathered at Kisuke's shop. They all sat around a round coffee table. Rukia held her Soul Society phone in her hand.

"So what's up," Ichigo asked.

"Should I tell them," Kisuke asked Rukia.

"Go ahead," Rukia replied.

"It's about Yuki," Kisuke stated.

"What's wrong," Uryû asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Kisuke explained, "It's just, she's become an Assistant Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"WHAT," Ichigo shouted.

"That's great," Orihime stated.

"That's not great," Ichigo replied, "How are we going to save her now?"

"Save me," Yuki stated, "I didn't think I needed saving."

The group turned and saw Yuki leaning in the doorway. They all stood up, each of them wearing a shocked expression on their face.

"Hey," Yuki greeted.

"YUKI," They all shouted in unison as they ran to hug Yuki.

"Guys," Yuki gasped, "You're . . . crushing . . . me."

"Sorry," Ichigo stated as they all got off of her.

"Well, look at you Assistant Captain," Rukia commented.

"Of squad three," Yuki added.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you," Orihime stated as she hugged her.

Yuki let out a low cry of pain, which made Orihime back away.

"What's wrong," Uryû asked.

"I was attacked today," Yuki replied, "I got wounded."

"Are you okay," Chad asked.

"I'm fine, it's not that deep," Yuki replied.

"Can I see your Zanpaku-to," Kisuke asked.

"Sure," Yuki replied as she handed Kisuke her Zanpaku-to.

He held the red sheath in his hand. He then grabbed the handle and revealed its blade. He and Rukia stared at it in amazement.

"This is," Kisuke started to say.

"Furuifiinikkusu (Ancient Phoenix)," Rukia finished.

"It's my Zanpaku-to," Yuki stated.

"You wield it," Rukia asked.

"Well yeah," Yuki replied.

"Congratulations," Kisuke stated as he handed her back the Zanpaku-to, "You must be one powerful Soul Reaper in order to wield it."

"Okay, now I have a question," Ichigo interrupted, "What are you doing back here?"

"Well, I was on a call," Yuki began, "I finished the call early, so I thought I might stop by and say hello. Oh, and I needed to pick up a few things from my apartment. "

"So you're staying," Uryû stated.

"It's not for the reason you think," Yuki replied, "I'll explain later. I have to get back."


	5. The Attacker returns

Chapter 5-

Back in the Soul Society, Yuki was in her room. She had had a long night of fighting Hollows and decided to lie down for a while. As she lay on her bed, she glanced out the window and thought of her new position. She heard a knock on her door, which shattered her thoughts. She got up to answer it. However, when she opened the door no one was there. She closed it and turned around. She came face to face with an intruder. He was tall, had blue hair, and wore white and black. Yuki backed away slowly.

"Don't try for the door," He stated.

"What do you want," Yuki asked, as she circled her way back to her window, "Grimmjow Jeagarjacques?"

"So you know my name," Grimmjow replied, "Well, that was unexpected."

"What do you want," Yuki repeated, her tone becoming fierce.

"I came for you."

"Wow, real original."

"My mission is to capture you, not kill you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

Yuki smiled at Grimmjow just before she performed a Shunpo. She landed safely on the other side of the door. She ran down the hallway, which was empty.

"Why is he after me," Yuki asked herself.

She glanced behind her, but she couldn't see Grimmjow. She stopped to catch her breath. She looked up, to see Grimmjow standing over her. She backed away slowly, and then she began to run again. This time Grimmjow pursued her. She ran until she came upon the door to Gin's room. She pounded on the door.

"Captain Ichimaru," Yuki cried, "Please, open up."

Gin opened the door, just as Grimmjow rounded the corner and came into sight. Gin looked at Grimmjow and then back at Yuki.

"So this is your attacker," Gin stated.

"I'll be back," Grimmjow stated as he disappeared.

"Thank you," Yuki stated as she buried her face in Gin's chest and clung to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. After she was finished hugging him, he guided her into his room. He put his Haori around her shoulders.

"I think you should stay here tonight," Gin stated.

"Thank you, Captain Ichimaru," Yuki thanked.

"Don't be so formal. Just call me Gin."

"Okay, Gin. Thank you. I have a quick question?"

"What's that?"

"When you asked me to the ball, did you know I was going to be your Assistant Captain?"

"Of course, that's why I asked you. And even if you weren't, I still would've asked you."

"Really?"

"Of course. It's late. You should get some sleep."

"Thanks, but I'm not tired."

Minutes later, Yuki was lying on the floor asleep. She still had Gin's Haori, which she used as a blanket. Gin walked over to her. He gazed at the peaceful looking Yuki sleeping. He carefully slid one arm beneath her knees and the other beneath her neck. He cradled her in his arms as he carried her over to his bed. He set her gently down in the bed and covered her in the grey silk sheets that were on it. He then went back to the table he was at before and continued to read the book he had started before Yuki showed up.

The next morning, Yuki woke up to the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. She stood up and grabbed Gin's Haori, which she put on. She walked over and opened the door that separated the bedroom from the main room. When she opened it she expected to see Gin's grinning face, but he wasn't there. She walked over to the small coffee table that he was sitting at last night. She looked at all the different books that were scattered on it. She saw that four of them were hers. She picked one up.

"Even here people like my books," Yuki stated to herself.

"Good morning," Gin greeted.

Yuki turned around and saw Gin leaning in the doorway. She was so frightened that she dropped the book in her hand. She clutched her chest.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Yuki stated.

"Sorry," Gin apologized as he fully entered the room, "So, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks."

Yuki glanced down to see Gin holding something in his right hand. She smiled and looked back up at Gin.

"So what's that," Yuki asked, directing her eyes at the object he was holding.

"Oh this is your new uniform," Gin replied as he handed her the uniform.

"Thanks, I think I'll try it on when I get back to my room."

Yuki began to walk out of the room. However, just as she stepped out of the door, Gin performed a Shunpo and landed in front of her.

"Don't forget, you have training today," Gin reminded.

"Trust me, I'll be at the usual spot in twenty minutes," Yuki stated as she walked around him, "twenty-five max."

Exactly twenty-four minutes and 59 second later, Yuki came running in the training area of Squad three. She stopped just as she entered the area to catch her breath. She saw Gin sitting under a cherry tree. He rose and walked over to her.

"Excellent timing," Gin commented.

"Thanks," Yuki breathlessly stated, "So what's today's training?"

"Today, you spar."

"REALLY? WHO?"

"You get to pick."

Yuki glanced behind Gin to see Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Toshiro. She then looked back at Gin. The expression she wore was one of pure shock.

"You want me to spar one of them," Yuki whispered.

"Oh yes, Assistant Captain," Gin replied, "There's only a Captain, a third and fifth seat."

"So I get to choose one of them?"

"That's right."

"Okay, I choose Captain Tôshirô."

Gin turned and waved his hand to Yumichika and Ikkaku. The two of them left, leaving only Tôshirô. Yuki walked over to Tôshirô and looked upon the young Captain. She didn't know why she chose him, but she knew something good was going to happen if she spared him. Gin went back by the entrance to the training area, as Tôshirô and Yuki drew their Zanpaku-to. Tôshirô made the first move. He lunged at Yuki. However, Yuki diverted his blade away from her and she jumped back. The white haired Captain was emotionless.

"Captain Tôshirô," Yuki stated, "Don't go easy on me."

"Trust me," Tôshirô replied, with a smile, "I won't."

He straightened his stance and held his sword out in front of him. The sun reflected off the blade.

"Reign over the frosted heavens," Tôshirô called, "Hyôrinmaru."

Suddenly, Tôshirô was surrounded by a dragon made of ice and water. She froze in her place. Never before had she seen a move like this. She gazed at Tôshirô, who's Zanpaku-to had revealed its true form. She held hers in her hand.

"Rise from the ashes," Yuki called, "Furuifiinikkusu (Ancient Phoenix)!"

Yuki expected something normal to happen. However, she was enveloped in a fiery aura. Her Zanpaku-to changed into its true form, which was a golden blade with the crest of the phoenix as the handle. Her new golden Zanpaku-to gleamed in the sunlight. When the sword was finished transforming, the fiery aura thinned and hovered around Yuki's feet. She smiled at the confused looking Captain.

"Ice and Water versus Fire," Yuki chuckled, "This should be interesting."

Less than five minutes later, Tôshirô exited the third squad's training area. Parts of his Haori were scorched. Yuki followed behind him, but very far behind him. She walked over to Gin, who was leaning in a doorway. He simply smiled at her.

"So, how'd it go," Gin asked.

"Good, I guess," Yuki replied, in a low voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think I lost."

"LOST," Tôshirô exclaimed, "Really?"

"What," Yuki asked.

"You kicked the crap out of me," Tôshirô replied, "So don't go saying, 'I lost' to everyone."

Tôshirô smiled at Yuki, then walked away. Yuki directed her attention back toward Gin. Gin extended his hand out toward Yuki. Yuki did not hesitate to take it. Gin lead her out of the training area and into a larger area with cherry trees that were in full bloom.

"Now, for part two of your training," Gin stated.

"What is it," Yuki asked.

"You get to fight him," Gin replied as he pointed to Byakuya.

"Okay."

Gin walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Byakuya drew his Zanpaku-to. However, Yuki hesitated in doing so. Byakuya performed a Shunpo and, with his sword extended toward her, land in front of Yuki. She successfully blocked his attack with her Zanpaku-to.

"Reveal to me your Zanpaku-tô's true form," Byakuya stated.

"You first," Yuki replied.

"Very well. Scatter Senbonzakura."

Having said that, the entire blade of Byakuya's Zanpaku-to disappeared. Yuki searched for even the tiniest trace of its spiritual pressure, but couldn't find it anywhere. Before she could react, Byakuya's thousands of tiny blades found her. The thousand wounds on her body bled.

"Rise from the Ashes," Yuki gasped, "Furuifiinikkusu (Ancient Phoenix)!"

The fiery aura once again enveloped her. Before Byakuya's very eyes, the aura healed all of Yuki' wounds. Her blade turned into its true form, a golden blade with the crest of the Phoenix on the handle. The fiery aura disappeared, revealing a healed Yuki.

"Surprised," Yuki stated, "Furuifiinikkusu (Ancient Phoenix) can heal any wound. So is that it, or do you know Bankai?"

"I have achieved Bankai," Byakuya replied.

"Good, so have I."

"Show it to me."

"Okay, BANKAI!"

Yuki gazed at the gleaming golden sword, but nothing happened. Her expression changed to one of pure shock. She let out a low, nervous chuckle.

"Um, give me one minute," Yuki chuckled, "I truly have achieved Bankai. It's just its not working right now."

"How amusing," Byakuya stated, "That is enough for today, heal your wounds and spar me tomorrow."

"Sorry, Byakuya," Yuki apologized, "I wasted your time with my failed attempt at Bankai."

"Don't worry about it," Byakuya stated, with a smile, "I enjoyed it."

Byakuya walked away, leaving Yuki all alone in the area lined with Cherry trees. Gin casually walked up to her, still grinning his grin.

"So what happened," Gin asked," Everything go okay?"

"Yeah, great," Yuki lied, "Excuse me, I must go."

Yuki quickly walked away and entered the main complex. Along the way she'd hear other Soul Reaper's whisper comments like, "She's got the golden Zanpaku-to" and "She beat Captain Hitsugaya in a sparring match." AS she was walking she ran into Rangiku.

"Oh, sorry Rangiku," Yuki apologized.

"Good thing you ran into me," Rangiku laughed, "I was just looking for you."

"Really? Why?"

"Tomorrow is the Ball and you still don't have a dress."

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I have to go."

"Not so fast, you're coming with Yumichika, Ikkaku, Momo, and I to the land of the living to get one."

"You guys don't have to do that."

"We want to though."


	6. The Ball and Attacker two

Chapter 6

The night of the Ball, Gin waited with the other Captains for their dates to arrive. It seemed that all the other dates had shown up, except for Gin and Tôshirô's. They waited and waited, and after five minutes, they showed. Rangiku wore a Purple Victorian dress with white ribbon and black lace. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun. Yuki appeared next to her. Gin was stunned by how she looked. She wore a white Victorian dress, with silver ribbon and black lace.

"So shall we go," Tôshirô asked.

"Sure," Rangiku replied.

Each of them went to their Captains and began to walk toward the ball room. However, Yuki stopped just before they reached it. Gin, with his arm still around hers, stopped as well.

"What's wrong," Gin asked, looking into the bright blue eyes of the frightened Yuki.

"Nothing, it's just I'm no good at parties," Yuki explained, her eyes diverted to the floor and her head held low.

"Listen to me."

Gin put his fingertips under Yuki's chin and raised her head so she could look at him. She looked into his swirling blue eyes.

"You'll be fine," Gin reassured her, "You look lovely and everyone in there is your friend."

"It's not that," Yuki stated as she pulled her face away from his.

"What is it? I can sense you are troubled."

"You are right. It is nothing. Let's go in."

The two entered the bright and colorful ball room arm in arm. They soon found other captains and conversed with them. Soon after, though, a man wearing a mask approached the group. He bowed to Yuki.

"Would give me the honor of this dance," The man asked.

"Of course," Yuki replied as she extended her arm.

The man gracefully swept her into the crowd of swirling people. The music was that for a waltz, and that is exactly what they did. The two of them waltzed as people watched the spectacle unfold. Yuki looked at the man, who was her height and had black hair. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar, like she had seen him once before in a dream or on the street. The two of them eventually waltzed out onto a terrace. The warm summer breeze heated Yuki's skin. She heard the doors to the terrace close. She turned to see the man.

"May I ask who you are," Yuki asked, as she gave the man a quizzical look.

"I merely a man on a mission," The man replied as he removed his silver mask.

Underneath the mask, Yuki could see the man had permanent tear trails coming from both eyes. Her eyes widened and she circled back toward the door as he circled toward her.

"You are Ulquiorra Schiffer," Yuki stated as she eyed the door.

"You are correct," Ulquiorra replied, his depressed expression holding its luster.

Yuki made a dash for the glass doors of the terrace. She pulled at them, but found them to be locked. She tried smashing them, but they wouldn't break.

"Help, Someone Please," Yuki shouted, hoping someone, especially Gin, would hear her.

"That won't work," Ulquiorra stated.

"And why not," Yuki asked, as she turned to face the Espada.

"I reinforced the doors with several kidôs, which cancel sound, and even our images out here."

"What do you want?"

"What my colleague couldn't get. You."

"Well, if he couldn't get me, what makes you think you can?"

"I am more powerful than him, so that."

"Well, he couldn't catch me."

Yuki shunpo-ed away from Ulquiorra and onto the roof of the main complex. The building stood about four stories high. Yuki relaxed, that is, until she saw Ulquiorra standing in front of her.

"A valiant effort, but all in vain," Ulquiorra stated.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone," Yuki asked.

"It is our mission to capture you."

"I know, and I'm warning you. I'm not going without a fight. Rise from the Ashes, Furuifiinikkusu (Ancient Phoenix)"

Yuki drew her Zanpaku-to, its golden blade gleaming in the light of the full moon. The fiery aura surrounded her and this time stayed around her feet. Ulquiorra seemed unfazed by the blade. He merely kept his position.

"You should not have drawn your sword," Ulquiorra stated.

"And why is that," Yuki asked, her sword still pointed at Ulquiorra.

"Because now I am forced to draw mine, but then again maybe I'm threatening the wrong person."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe, I should go after that Captain instead. What was his name? Oh, right, Captain Ichimaru. Or maybe even that Quincy boy, Uryû Ishida"

"Leave them out of this!"

As Yuki's anger grew, so did the aura, and her spiritual pressure. The aura rose into the air and completely surrounded her. The Phoenix itself appeared and levitated Yuki in mid-air. Her eyes glowed with a burning rage.

"Bankai," Yuki shouted.

The Phoenix fully appeared before Ulquiorra's eyes. Yuki disappeared within the chest of the burning bird. After a few seconds, the wings of the fiery bird flew open and revealed a transformed Yuki. Her costume was white with a golden sash around her waist and the golden symbol of the Phoenix across her chest. The Phoenix let out a high pitched screech.

Back in the ball room, Gin was talking to Jûshirô and Tôshirô.

"I haven't seen Yuki in a while," Tôshirô stated, "ever since she went off with that man."

"I'm sure she is fine," Jûshirô reassured, "Right Gin?"

"Please tell me you sense that," Gin asked.

"That spiritual pressure is something I've never felt before," Tôshirô stated, "It is so overwhelming."

"It's Yuki's," Jûshirô replied, "Quickly we must find her."

The three men ran out onto the terrace, where they had last seen Yuki exit. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light followed by an immense wave of heat. They turned and saw that it was coming from the roof. They stood in awe as they saw Yuki in her Bankai state. Another flash of green light met the fiery wings of the Phoenix. Another larger blast followed it. Yuki tried to block it, but was caught by surprise. Gin saw her begin to fall from her twenty foot high place in the sky.

"YUKI," Gin exclaimed as he shunpo-ed up to the roof.

He performed another Shunpo, this time up to where Yuki was. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He then shunpo-ed back to the roof. He laid Yuki on the metallic roof. Gin turned and faced Ulquiorra.

"I guess I underestimated her," Ulquiorra stated, "Oh well, my mission was a failure."

Gin drew his Zanpaku-to and aimed it at Ulquiorra.

"Pierce him, Shinsô," Gin shouted.

His Zanpaku-tô grew in length, extending with deadly speed toward Ulquiorra. Just before the blade reached him, however, he disappeared. Gin recalled his sword and went back over to Yuki. Before his very eyes, Yuki's Bankai outfit was engulfed by a fiery blaze ignited at her feet. As it continued up her body, her costume changed back into her ball gown. He picked her up and shunpo-ed back to the ground near Jûshirô and Tôshirô.

"She's burning up," Gin stated, as he held Yuki in his arms.

"Give her to me," Tôshirô began to explain, "If unleash my spiritual pressure it will cool her down as I take her to Unohana."

Gin carefully handed Yuki to Tôshirô. Tôshirô shunpo-ed away and began to fly. As he flew, he let out a little more of his spiritual pressure, hoping it would cool Yuki off. Surprisingly, Tôshirô could easily carry Yuki, for him being so small and young.

"Just hang in there Yuki, we're almost there," Tôshirô whispered to the unconscious Yuki.

Back in the land of the living, Uryû sat in Yuki's apartment. She had asked him to watch it for her and he was doing just that. He sat there reading Yuki's third book for the third time. He missed her, and how she would tease him for reading her books with such a passion. Now that Yuki was in her first week of being in the Soul Society, he missed her more than ever. Uryû had always had a strong connection to Yuki, even before he found out she was a Soul Reaper.

"When are you coming back Yuki," Uryû asked himself silently.

Just then, Ichigo burst through the door and ran over to Uryû. He rose from the couch as Ichigo hunched over to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Ichigo," Uryû asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yuki . . . hurt," Ichigo breathlessly stated, "Assassin."

"WHAT?"

"Let me start over. Yuki was badly hurt by an assassin. Rukia got a call from Renji and told her the whole story."

"WE have to go there."

"I agree, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and I made arrangements with Kisuke to go there. Would you like to come too?"

"What kind of a question is that? OF COURSE, YOU IDIOT! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"I'll be there. You can count on it."

Back in the Soul Society, Gin sat by Yuki's bed as she lay there. He held her hand in his. His light blue eyes stared at her, hoping she would wake up any moment. Unohana had treated her fever and left her here to rest and recuperate. He looked to the wooden floor of the room.

"I shouldn't have left you," Gin apologized to Yuki, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I let it happen again. What kind of a Captain am I?"

Gin felt Yuki's hand tighten around his own. He shot his head up and met the eyes of Yuki. She smiled a kind smile.

"You are the kind of Captain who waits by his Assistant Captain's bedside when she's hurt," Yuki stated in a low voice.

"Thanks, but I still don't feel better," Gin replied.

"Gin, remember that thing I was going to tell you before the ball?"

"Yes."

"Well, the reason I don't like parties is because I don't like the crowd."

"Really?"

"It all started last year. My mother had died when I was little, so I lived with my father. He was a very recognized Police Chief. I helped him on so many cases. HE did all he could to help me in life. Well, one day my father had to go to court and testify against a crime family boss, who he had captured a few weeks before. Leading up to the trial, my father had received many threatening letters and notes. He tried to hide them, but I found them anyway. I begged him not to do it. He just smiled and said 'I have to do this. It will put this man away so he can't hurt anyone anymore.' The day of the trial came, and father went to testify. That day was an early release at school, so I decided to go by the court house and catch my father coming out. I had told him I would, so I headed for the court house. When I got there, there was a huge crowd gathered outside. I could see my father on the steps and I waved at him. That's when it happened."

Yuki stopped, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked down at her sheets. Gin leaned in closer to her.

"Yuki what happened," Gin asked.

"My father," Yuki tried to continue, "A man from the crowd pulled out a gun. I could see him aiming it at my father, but I couldn't get there in time. There were too many people. I pushed my way through, but I was too late. The man had shot my father. He ran away as I ran to my father. Minutes later, an ambulance pulled up and drove my father to the hospital. I stayed by his side as they rolled him away on the stretcher. I remember crying, 'Please don't leave me father. You're all I have left. Please, don't die.' He just smiled and said he'd be okay. I went home that night, packed a bag, and went to the hospital where my father was. When I got there, I learned that my friend's father was treating him. I was so certain he was going to be okay, but when I got to his room Dr. Ishida was standing in front of the door. He just put his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes and I could tell what had happened. His son was standing next to him. I just backed away, trying to fight the tears that were coming. I fell to the floor, crying so hard. His son, Uryû, came over to me and I just grabbed onto him. I cried in his arms for so long. I had lost my father. The only people I had left were my friends."

"Yuki I can't say I know what you're going through, but if you need me in any way."

Yuki wrapped her arms around Gin's waist and buried her face in his chest. He could feel her warm tears running down her face.

"Don't leave me Gin," Yuki cried, "Please promise me you'll never leave me alone."

"I vow I will never leave you Yuki," Gin replied as he wrapped his arms around her, "I swear it on my life."

A few hours later, after Yuki had fallen asleep, Gin left the room and proceeded to walk the halls. He came upon Byakuya's room. He knocked on the door and to his surprise Byakuya actually answered the door.

"What do you want Gin," Byakuya asked.

"Well, I wanted a list of all active Soul Reapers," Gin replied.

"What for?"

"Well, I'm trying to find two people. You don't by any chance know off the top of your head if you have any Soul Reapers in your squad with the last name Okayama do you?"

"Okayama? I think I do. It was such a special case that I remembered the names of the two Soul Reapers. A husband and wife both joined my squad. I believe their names were Igianaka Okayama and Isabella Okayama."

"Thank you Byakuya, that's all I need to know."

The next morning, Yuki was up and walking around. Her injury was almost healed thanks to Unohana. Gin walked in and immediately ran over to Yuki.

"Yuki you shouldn't be out of bed," Gin stated.

"Gin, I'm fine," Yuki replied, "I'm almost healed. What are you doing here?"

"I um actually brought some people here to see you."

"Really who?"

Gin gestured toward the door. Yuki stood in shock at the two Soul reapers who had entered her room. She walked over to them.

"Mother," Yuki asked, "Father?"

"Yuki," Isabella cried as she hugged her daughter.

"We have missed you," Igianaka stated as he hugged her as well.

"It really is you," Yuki cried, "but how?"

"We became Soul Reapers to protect you," Isabella replied.

"How did you guys find me," Yuki asked.

"Captain Ichimaru told us you were hurt, so we came," Igianaka replied.

"Gin," Yuki stated, as she turned to Gin, "You did this?"

"Sure did," Gin smiled, "Now I hate to break up your reunion, but Yuki and I have patrol duty now."

"We can talk later," Isabella stated, "Bye Yuki."

Isabella and Igianaka left the room.

At Kisuke Urahara's shop in the land of the living, Ichigo, Uryû, and the others all gathered in the lower part to head for the Soul Society. The group had gathered, but Kisuke was nowhere in sight. Finally after twenty minutes, Kisuke appeared along with a cat walking next to him.

"Are you all ready to go," Kisuke asked.

"We've been ready for twenty minutes," Uryû replied, trying to control his temper.

"Oh well that's great," The cat stated.

"Did that cat just talk," Ichigo asked.

"Yes, my name is Yoruichi," Yoruichi replied, "and I shall be going to the Soul Society with your group. If that's okay with you?"

"Fine by me," Ichigo said, "We're just going to protect our friend."

"So I heard," Yoruichi replied, "Well then let us enter the portal and begin our journey to aid your friend."

Having said that, Kisuke opened the portal and all six of them entered the portal. Each of them hoped to reach Yuki before another assassin got the chance to hurt her.

Back in the Soul Society, Gin and Yuki were just beginning their patrol. Yuki was still in shock that Gin had found her parents for her. She kept up with him, even with her wound not entirely healed. The two of them stopped when they heard a disturbance toward the western gate to the Seireitei.

"What was that," Yuki asked.

"Stay here," Gin shouted as he began to run, "I'll go check it out."

"Not without me you won't," Yuki shouted in reply, but Gin was already out of the sound of her voice.

Yuki followed him the best he could. She stopped a second to catch her breath. Performing twelve simultaneous shunpos was exhausting. She heard a loud crash and performed one last Shunpo. When she arrived she saw all of her friends, and a cat, at the western gate. Apparently, Ichigo had picked a fight with Gin.

"Ah, you never change Ichigo," Yuki thought to herself, "I am curious to see how this plays out."

She leaned against the wall, which partly hid her from sight and watched as Ichigo and Gin talked.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki," Gin stated.

"You know about me," Ichigo asked, "but how could you?"

"Just as I thought, how very predictable."

Gin began to walk far away from Ichigo and the others. He stopped when he heard Ichigo calling after him.

"What, HEY where are you going," Ichigo asked, "hey wait!"

"All the more reason why i can't let you pass," Gin replied as he drew his Zanpaku-to.

"So then why are you standing so far back, unless you're planning on throwing that dagger?"

"It's not a dagger," Gin replied, a bit agitated, "in fact this is my Zanpaku-to."

Yuki's eyes widened, for she know the power of Gin's Shinsô. As Gin did a series of movements to activate his Zanpaku-to, she ran out from behind the corner.

"Impale him," Gin stated, "Shinsô!"

His sword extended with remarkable speed toward Ichigo and the others. Yuki ran out next to Gin.

"Phoenix," Yuki shouted, "Three Point Ember Shield, I REJECT!"

With the utterance of those words, the Phoenix appeared and surrounded her friends. Once Gin's sword touched the shield it stopped and began to retract back to its usual size. Gin looked upon Yuki, who looked down at the ground. She then ran over to her friends, once the shield she had created burned up. Gin still looked upon Yuki with a confused look.

"Assistant Captain Okayama," Gin questioned, "What was that?"

Yuki turned back and faced Gin, with her eyes directed toward the ground. He only called her that when he was either angry with her or trying to get her attention.

"Well, Captain Ichimaru," Yuki began to explain, "These are my friends from the land of the living. I invited them here to help me investigate the attackers who attacked me."

"Ah well, I see only two humans," Gin commented, "Two Soul Reapers, and do I detect a Quincy?"

"That would be me," Uryû stated as he stepped forward, "The name is Uryû Ishida and I am the last Quincy."

"Ah, so this is an odd bunch," Gin replied, "Well any friends of Yuki are my friends as well. Sorry about the confusion, I mistook you for Ryoka."

"Come on guys," Yuki stated, "Lets go back to my room and plan out our investigation."

As the group of them walked back Uryû and Gin lagged behind the others and finally were left behind. Uryû kept with his determined face and Gin kept on grinning his usual grin. AS the two of them tried to find the others, Gin decided to have a talk with Uryû about Yuki.

"So how long have you known Yuki," Gin asked.

"Lets see," Uryû began to reply, "I have known her since, well since junior high. We didn't really talk before then and even then we weren't as close as we are now."

"And close would that be?"

"We're good friends."

"What brought on the change in Yuki?"

"I think it's because I was there when her father died."

"So you are that doctor's son. I thought so."

"How did you know my father was a doctor?"

Uryû stopped walking and so did Gin. He turned around to face the confused Quincy.

"Why Yuki told me of course," Gin replied, "yet I sense you are not telling me the real relationship between you and Yuki."

"Listen here I don't know what your deal is with Yuki and me," Uryû stated, "but if you ever hurt her or even think about it, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"The same threat applies to you Quincy," Gin replied.

Just then, Yuki came running around the corner. She stared at the two men.

"Will you two hurry it up," Yuki shouted.

"Coming Yuki," Uryû stated.


	7. The Pink and the Red

Chapter 7-

That night after a long day of planning, Yuki was in her room and the others were in their rooms near hers. She was surprised that Head Captain Yamamoto had not ridiculed her for bringing her friends here without telling him. However given the situation I think she knew he would understand. She sat on her bed and stared out at the night sky through her window. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She got up and answered it. Uryû then came into her room.

"Everything okay Uryû," Yuki asked.

"I thought I felt an unusual spiritual pressure coming from your room," Uryû replied, "So I came to check on you."

"Well, no one is here, so you can leave now."

"Oh, okay."

Uryû walked out into the hall and began to walk back to his room. Yuki closed the door and turned back to face her window. However, what she saw was not a view of the night sky. Instead it was a view of a pink haired man in her room.

"So you are the one my colleagues have been having trouble capturing," The man stated.

"Listen Szayelaporro Grantz," Yuki replied, "This isn't going to end well for you, so why don't you just turn around and leave now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. My orders are to capture you and so I shall."

"Well, good luck with that."

Yuki took advantage of where she stood. She quickly ran out the door and began to run down the hall. She kept looking back to see if Szayelaporro was chasing after her. Sure enough, he was. Yuki began to think about her strategy.

"I know," Yuki thought.

She suddenly stopped and made a sharp right turn. AS she ran down the hall she kept her eyes on the numbers on the doors. She was running to Uryû's room. If she ran there, she knew she could beat Szayelaporro. However, Yuki suddenly changed her mind and began to run toward the western wall. As she ran in the cool night air, she drew her Zanpaku-to. Once she reached the wall she stopped running. Szayelaporro stopped only feet behind her. She turned to face him.

"So tired of running," Szayelaporro asked.

"No," Yuki replied, "I just had to get you right where I wanted you."

"And that would be where exactly?"

"A wide open area where I can fully release my Zanpaku-to. Rise from the Ashes, Furuifiinikkusu (Ancient Phoenix)!"

"How predictable. You see I have already analyzed your Shikai state. In other words, it is useless to use it against me."

"Bankai."

The Phoenix fully appeared and levitated Yuki high in the sky. However, instead of turning into its pure white form, the Phoenix was half white and half black. Again, Yuki was transformed into her Bankai uniform, but this time it was all black with a silver crest of the Phoenix across her chest. The Phoenix was now a bird of pure black flame, which burned darker and hotter than any other flame. The veins around Yuki's eyes began to turn black as well. She smiled a devious smile as she hovered right in front of Szayelaporro.

"What's the matter," Yuki asked in a distorted voice, "Have you not analyzed my Bankai? NO!"

Yuki landed and stumbled backwards, with her hands on her head.

"Get out of my head," Yuki stated, "No, you fool... Can't you see? If I help you, you can finally put an end to these espadas. That's not what I want. All I want is for you to LEAVE!"

In a bright flash of light, Yuki's Bankai uniform transformed back into its white form. The Phoenix followed and also transformed back into its white flame. Szayelaporro looked upon Yuki with a look of utter confusion.

"Sorry about that," Yuki apologized, "Now, where were we?"

"I was just about to defeat you," Szayelaporro replied.

"OH really," Gin stated.

Szayelaporro turned behind him to see the gray haired captain. Gin held onto his foxy grin, Szayelaporro turned back to Yuki.

"This isn't over Yuki," Szayelaporro stated as he disappeared.

Gin walked over to Yuki, who was now back in her pajamas.

"Are you okay," Gin asked.

"I'm fine," Yuki replied, "You know, I could have taken him myself."

"I know, but I felt your spiritual pressure and I assumed you were in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell when you are distressed or when you show emotion, by your spiritual pressure. It is unlike any other I have ever felt. You spiritual pressure changes so drastically from captain class to . . ."

"To what?"

"Nothing. Sorry that was just a little bit of rambling."

"Well, I might go back to my room and get some sleep."

"Take this."

Gin took off the Haori he was wearing over his sleeping attire (A.N. - PJ's just doesn't sound right when you're talking about Gin!) and put it around Yuki's shoulders. She did not reply with words, but with a smile. The two of them walked back to the main complex together.

The next morning, Yuki awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She got dressed in her uniform and went out into the hallway. She casually walked to Gin's room. However, when she arrived, she saw that his door was closed. She knocked on the door, but he did not answer. She walked away and found Jûshirô walking toward the captain's meeting room.

"Jûshirô," Yuki called, "What's going on?"

"Ah, there you are Yuki," Jûshirô replied, "We've been out looking for you. The head captain needs to speak with you."

Yuki followed Jûshirô to the captains' meeting room. As soon as she entered, the doors closed. The only other people in the room were Gin and Yamamoto.

"What is going on Gin," Yuki asked.

"The head captain wants to speak with you," Gin replied.

"Yes, it is of the utmost importance," Yamamoto stated, "We have decided to promote you."

"Promote me," Yuki asked, "To what?"

"A captain," Gin replied.

"No," Yuki stated, "Seriously?"

"Technically, joint captain of squad three," Yamamoto replied, "Do you accept the decision?"

"yes, I do," Yuki stated, "thank you."

"Come on joint captain Okayama," Gin replied, "let's go for a walk."

Gin and Yuki exited the captain's meeting room and began to walk around the complex. Yuki did not speak, because she was still in shock over becoming a joint captain of squad three. She looked up at the grinning Gin, who did not speak either.

"I take it that I have you to thank for my sudden promotion," Yuki commented.

"How did you know," Gin asked.

"It was kind of obvious. You were the first captain to recommend me for the position of assistant captain. So, I assumed that this was your doing as well."

"And you assume correctly. It's just with all of these attackers suddenly raining down upon you; I wanted you to be near me so I can protect you."

"Gin, I want to tell you something."

"Yes Yuki?"

"I . . . I . . . AIZEN!"

Yuki froze where she stood as she looked upon the eastern holy wall. At the top of the wall was Aizen, who was dead. She ran to the wall followed by Gin. Momo and other Soul Reapers were already at the scene. As soon as Momo saw Gin, she drew her Zanpaku-to and charged toward him.

"YOU DID THIS," She shouted as she ran toward him.

Acting on instinct, Yuki took her sword, which was still in the sheath and blocked her sword. Momo looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"Yuki why did you block my sword," Momo asked.

"I am joint captain of squad three now," Yuki replied, "and no one draws a sword against my partner. Also, that body up there is a fake."

"what do you mean," Momo asked.

"Listen my father was a detective, I can spot a fake body from a mile away. That's not the real Aizen."

"Please, find him for me."

"I will."

Yuki walked away from them alone.


	8. The Plot Revealed

Chapter 8-

She walked into her room and closed the door. She spotted a captain's Haori on her bed. She put on the white long sleeve open jacket. She gazed out her open window. She then ran toward the window and shunpo-ed out. As she did that, she began to fly.

"If what Gin said to me when I first came here was true," Yuki thought, "Then I know where Aizen is."

The office of the central 46, which was usually live and active, was silent. The doors to the wide area opened. Yuki walked into the Central 46. Her eyes were wide open with shock.

"Just as I feared," Yuki stated, "If this is true I must hurry, or I might be too late."

Yuki began to walk along the long winding hallways. She felt her way in the darkness. She soon reached a door and pushed it open. In the center of the room lay Tôshirô and Momo. She ran over to them, with her Zanpaku-to drawn. She knelt down beside them.

"Rise from the ashes, Furuifiinikkusu," Yuki called, "Heal my friends, I reject."

The phoenix appeared and engulfed the bodies of Momo and Tôshirô. Yuki stood up and watched as the phoenix healed them. Their wounds were severe so Yuki knew it would take a long time. She stood near them.

"Why don't you just come out Aizen," Yuki asked.

"My, my, you knew," Aizen stated as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Of course, I always knew. You never fooled me. Only people who have seen your Zanpaku-to in its Shikai state can be hypnotized by it. What I want to know is why?"

"I see, so let me enlighten you."

Aizen grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Yuki gazed at his still kind brown eyes. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly, they were standing on the execution hill. Everyone was gathered there, but apparently, some of them had been fighting. Ichigo and Renji stood there, along with Uryû. All Aizen did was raise his hand, with his sword drawn, and swing it. It successfully hit every one of them, and they were on the ground.

"NO," Yuki shouted, "Aizen you monster!"

"I would stop worrying about them and start worrying about yourself," Aizen replied.

Yuki looked behind him and saw Gin. Her eyes changed from a furious expression to an expression of sorrow. Aizen let go of Yuki's arm and grabbed her by the collar of her hatori. He lifted her high in the air. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach where Aizen had driven his hand through. When he pulled out his hand and had a small black sphere. He released Yuki and she fell to the ground. Aizen began to walk away. He reached for his sword and drew it. Yuki lay there on the ground in pure shock. Yuki closed her eyes as Aizen threw his Zanpaku-to. When Yuki opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the arms of Byakuya and the sword was in his shoulder. Aizen recalled his sword and Byakuya fell forward. Yuki, who was now fully recovered, held him close to her.

"Byakuya," Yuki shouted, "Why did you do that? WHY?"

"I wanted to protect the woman who changed my life," Byakuya replied, "Thank you."

"You're going to be okay Byakuya," Yuki cried, "You hear me, you're going to be okay."

Yuki gently laid his head on the ground and she stood up. Aizen, Gin, and Tôsen were rising up in columns of light. Yuki looked up at Aizen with furious tear stained eyes. She jumped up toward him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT AIZEN," Yuki shouted, "BANKAI!"

The Phoenix enveloped her entire body and changed her into her Bankai uniform. However instead of her usual outfit, she remained in her soul reaper uniform and Haori, but the Haori was black and white and her uniform was nearly all white. (Think of a normal Captain's uniform, now invert the colors, and you get Yuki's New Bankai uniform and the uniform she wears for most of this book) Instead of being made of black fire, the phoenix appeared to be made out of pure darkness.

"Phoenix of Darkness," Yuki stated.

She reached for the column of light and shoved her hands through it. She opened a hole in there enough to fit her body in there. She came into the column with Aizen. She raised her hand and slammed it against Aizen's head, but he caught her hand just before it hit him.

"How predictable," Aizen commented, "I knew that if I attacked your friends that you would release your Bankai. However, I am unfamiliar with this form of your Bankai. Not matter, I shall shatter it."

"How can you shatter that which is everywhere," Yuki asked, "You see I am made of pure darkness, which means you cannot harm me."

"I may not be able to, but I know someone who can."

Aizen pushed her out of the column of light. Yuki was about to fly back in, when she felt a pain come from her stomach. She looked down and saw that a sword had gone through her. Aizen and the others rose as she fell to the ground. The Phoenix made of pure darkness dissipated. She was losing more blood as she fell to the ground, so much in fact that she did not even have the energy to Shunpo or fly to the ground. However, as she fell, she was caught by someone. She looked up into the blue eyes of Tôshirô.

"Tôshirô," Yuki whispered, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you're better," Tôshirô replied as he flew her to the ground.

He laid her gently on the ground. As he knelt beside her, she grabbed his hand.

"Tôshirô, can you bring me my Zanpaku-to," Yuki asked as she pointed to where it was, "It's over there. I dropped it when I was falling."

"Sure," Tôshirô replied as he shunpo-ed over to the sword, picked it up, and shunpo-ed back, "Here you go."

"Thanks. Phoenix heal my friends with healing guardians, I reject," Yuki stated as she lost consciousness.

The phoenix appeared and created several small fiery guardians that hovered all of those who were wounded. They healed their wounds in a matter of minutes.

That night, the fourth squad's sick bay was not as full as it should have been. The only rooms that were occupied were occupied by Momo and Yuki. Yuki lay in her bed in the room all alone. Well except for Byakuya who sat by her bed side. He held her hand in his.

"You should have healed yourself first," Byakuya stated, "even after I saved you from the first of Aizen's attacks I could not save you again."

"You did the best you could," Yuki replied as she sat up.

"Yuki, what are doing? Don't move so suddenly!"

"Relax, I'm a fast healer."

Yuki got out of her bed and stood up, but she fell to one knee. Byakuya rushed to her side and helped her up. She pushed him away and began to run out of the room. She stumbled most of the way, but finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the Captain's meeting room. She stumbled and fell just before she got to the door. Byakuya ran up to her hand helped her to her feet.

"Yuki please calm down," Byakuya stated, "You are in no condition to be moving around like this."

"Please Byakuya I have to get to the Captain's meeting," Yuki replied as she pushed him away, "I have to tell them something before it is too late."

Yuki opened the doors and walked into the meeting room followed by Byakuya. She was met by the eyes of every Captain in the room. Yuki stood in the center of the room.

"Captain Okayama," Yamamoto greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"You should be resting in my squad's sick bay," Unohana stated.

"Please my well-being is not important right now," Yuki replied, "I came to tell you all that if you are going to send someone to Hueco Mundo, send me."

"Out of the question," Jûshirô stated.

"Please, I am the only one who knows the agent we have within Aizen's palace," Yuki pleaded.

"What do you mean," SoiFon asked.

"We have a mole inside of Aizen's fortress," Yuki stated.

"Who," Tôshirô asked.

"Gin Ichimaru," Yuki sang, "Who just put a musical kidô on this room?"

"Sorry, I wanted to test it," Kyôraku sang, "Please continue."

"Why would we trust a traitor like him," Mayuri sang.

"What I say is all true," Yuki sang, "Gin has not betrayed you. For now I shall take his place."

"There is something I want to know," SoiFon sang, "but first will someone please take this musical kidô off of us?"

"Sure," Byakuya stated as he disabled the musical kidô.

"Thank you," SoiFon thanked, "Now what I want to know is what was with your Bankai?"

"Oh, I never told you," Yuki explained, "I have six different forms of my Bankai."

"Oh, well we have reached a decision," Tôshirô stated, "None of us are going to allow you to go to Hueco Mundo."

"You all are making a big mistake," Yuki stated, "I have to go to Hueco Mundo!"

"The decision is final Captain Okayama," Yamamoto stated.

Yuki did not reply. She merely stormed out of the room. She furiously walked into the empty streets of the Seireitei. She stopped when her wound started to hurt. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Grimmjow appeared before Yuki.

"Not you again," Yuki stated as she shunpo-ed back toward the headquarters of the 13 court guard squads.

As she ran back, she met with Ulquiorra. She shunpo-ed up to the roof and fell to her knees. She grabbed her side as she stood up. She met the auburn eyes of Szayelaporro Grantz. He smiled at her with a kind sincere smile.

"Hello again my dear Yuki," Szayelaporro greeted, "you don't look so well."

"Shut up," Yuki snapped, "Why are you here with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

"We thought that since we could not capture you by ourselves, that we'd team up and capture you."

"Oh really?"

"And we have succeeded."

"What do you mean?"

Just at that moment Szayelaporro pulled out a syringe and stabbed Yuki in the neck with it, injecting a strange liquid that was in it into Yuki. She fell forward and Szayelaporro swept her up in his arms. He still smiled his kind smile.

"I just injected you with a sedative I invented myself," Szayelaporro stated, "So you should fall asleep just about now."

"Help me," Yuki thought.

Just then Yuki lost consciousness. As she fell asleep, Byakuya shunpo-ed up to the roof. He drew his Zanpaku-to and held it out in front of him.

"Scatter," Byakuya began to say.

"Bye now," Szayelaporro stated as he disappeared within a portal.

Byakuya sheathed his sword and ran to the Captain's meeting room.


	9. Yuki's Return

Chapter 9-

Yuki began to wake up in a large, white room. The only light in the room came from a large, but narrow, window. Yuki sat up as she rubbed her neck. She stood up from the bed and walked toward the door. As she reached for the door handle, the door opened. She looked up into the grinning face of Gin. He entered her room and shut the door behind him.

"Good you're awake," Gin stated.

Yuki reached her hand back as far as it could and smacked Gin so hard that he hit the door. As he recovered from the brutal attack, he met the furious, yet sad, eyes of Yuki. He held his hand to the cheek where he had been struck.

"I probably deserved that," Gin stated.

"You deserve a lot worse," Yuki screamed, "How could you do that to me?"

"Do what? I know I betrayed the Soul Society, but I did not personally betray you."

"Oh yeah, how about when you stabbed me in the back? LITERALLY!"

"I know, but I had to do that in order for Aizen to trust me. Also, I thought that it would not work."

"Why you foxy, two faced, back stabbing, two-timing, deceitful, treacherous, hypocritical, shrewd, cruel, careless, unpleasant, vindictive, heartless JERK! How can you say that to me with that stupid grin on your face?"

Tears began to stream down Yuki's face. Gin raised his hand and wiped away her tears. She looked up at him.

"You do realize I defended you against the other Captains," Yuki stated, "I actually said that you were secretly working for me. So Gin I think you have a choice to make. It is either me or Aizen. Choose."

"Well, I um uh ah," Gin stammered.

"I see how this is going to be."

Yuki picked up a vase that was in her room. Just at that moment, Grimmjow walked into the room. Yuki was about to smash the vase against Gin's head, but she stopped as soon as she saw Grimmjow. She held the flower vase by her side and walked over to Grimmjow.

"Am I disturbing you two," Grimmjow asked.

"No, I was just about to leave," Yuki stated as she placed the flower vase on a stand next to the door and walked out.

"Oh and Aizen wants to see you," Grimmjow called to her.

Yuki walked down the series of winding halls that lead to Aizen's chamber. When she arrived upon the large door, she stopped. She then opened the doors to reveal a large white room. Aizen sat in a throne at the far end of the room.

"Ah, my dear Yuki," Aizen greeted, "Welcome to Las Noches."

Back in the land of the living, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryû were all at school. It had gotten incredible lonely when Yuki left the Soul Society. They sat there in their chairs talking. However, they all stopped when they heard a commotion coming from outside their home room.

"What is all the fuss about," Ichigo asked.

"What's the matter," Yuki replied, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

They all simply stared at Yuki, who was standing in the door way. They all ran and hugged her.

"It's good to see you guys too," Yuki stated.

"Yuki are you back here for good," Orihime asked.

"Well, kind of," Yuki replied.

"What do you mean by kind of," Uryû asked.

"Well you see, Aizen let me come back on one condition," Yuki stated.

As she said that a teacher walked into the room.

"Now everyone take your seats," The teacher stated.

Ichigo and the others took their seats without even looking up at the teacher. Yuki nervously looked at all of her friends and at the teacher.

"Wow, they are deaf and blind," Yuki thought.

"As you all know, your normal teacher is on leave in the U.S.A. for several months," The teacher replied, "So I shall take her place. My name is Mr. Gin Ichimaru and I am your substitute teacher."

"No way," Ichigo whispered, "What is he doing here?"

"I told you there was a condition," Yuki whispered in reply.

After school, Yuki waited outside for Gin. The condition that Aizen made was that Yuki had to be with Gin at all times. Finally Gin came out and ran to meet her.

"So are you ready to go," Gin asked.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Ichigo stated.

Gin turned around to meet the icy glare of Ichigo. Orihime and Chad stood next to him. Ichigo walked up to Gin and balled his hand up into a fist.

"What the hell are you doing here," Ichigo asked.

"Yuki didn't tell you," Gin asked, "Well, you see as long as she stays here in the land of the living, I have to stay with her to watch over her."

"Don't give me that," Ichigo replied, "Why are you really here?"

"Well, you see, it's because," Gin attempted to say.

"It's because I wanted him here," Yuki spoke up.

"WHY," Ichigo shouted, "For all we know, he could be plotting how to kill you right now!"

"I just know him Ichigo," Yuki shouted in reply, "believe it or not I trust him, so just leave him alone!"

Yuki stormed away down the street. Orihime and Chad went running after her, leaving Gin and Ichigo alone. Ichigo grabbed the collar of Gin's shirt and jerked him forward toward him.

"What is your real goal here Ichimaru," Ichigo asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Gin replied as he broke away from Ichigo.

"Try me."

"Well, in the short time I was with Yuki I fell in . . ," Gin hesitated.

"Fell in what?"

"Love with her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. Did you just say love?"

On the other side of town, Chad and Orihime were searching for Yuki. She had gone into the forest, and now they could not find her. However, once they got to a wide open clearing they found something they were not looking for. In the center stood, Ulquiorra and Yammy, but in front of them stood the petite figure of Yuki. Chad and Orihime hid behind trees to listen to their conversation.

"What are you two doing here," Yuki asked, her voice was not was kind as it usually was.

"We came here to check on you," Ulquiorra replied, "I see Lord Gin is not with you."

"I told him to go back to my apartment. So you see I'm fine so leave now."

"So rude Yuki, why don't you let me stay for a while."

"Listen here Ulquiorra Schiffer; I have had just about had enough of Aizen and his stupid little plot. I don't care anymore. Just leave, me, my friends, and Karakura town out of it!"

"You know Lord Aizen cannot do that."

"If he doesn't then I will not hesitate to take him and the entire Espada army down!"

"You have no such power."

"You want to bet? PHOENIX, ENCASING SHIELD TRANSPORT TO HUECO MUNDO, I REJECT!"

A fiery aura began to surround Ulquiorra and Yammy. It completely engulfed them into its core. It then began to shrink and shrink until it disappeared altogether. Yuki dropped to her knees out of exhaustion. Just about the time Orihime and Chad were going to run to her, Ichigo and Gin ran to her side.

"Are you okay Yuki," Gin asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine," Yuki replied as she stumbled a little, "Just a little tired."

"We better get you home."

Gin scooped Yuki up in his arms and began to carry. Yuki's cheeks turned bright red with blushing. She had not wanted Ichigo or any of the others to see Gin doing this. After a few minutes, they arrived home to Yuki's apartment. Gin opened the door, using the spare key Yuki had given him. He entered the living room and closed the door. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Gin could you put me down," Yuki asked, her voice a little irritated.

"Sure thing," Gin smiled as he set her down.

"Gin, I don't know how to ask this but. . ."

"Yuki, would you go on a date with me?"

"What? Yes of course! So I take you have feelings for me?"

"Well, I um uh d-d-did you hear a knock at the door?"

Oddly enough, someone was actually knocking at the door. Yuki walked over to the door and opened it. However, when she opened the door nobody was there. There was a small package on the ground. Yuki picked it up and walked back into her apartment.

"What's that," Gin asked.

"I don't know," Yuki replied as she began to unwrap the package, "Someone left it at my door."

As she unwrapped it, she could see that it was a small black box. AS she opened the box, she saw a large Ruby cast in white gold of a ring. She took it out of the box and put the ring on.

"NO," Gin shouted as she slid the ring on her finger.

However, before he could stop her, she slid the ring completely on her finger. There was a sudden bright flash of light. When Gin finally regained his sight, he saw that Yuki had disappeared.


End file.
